Are you still mad at me?
by editsullivan
Summary: Months after her unfortunate abduction, Visas Marr is ready to experience the true power of the dark side when one night Darth Nihilus decides to visit her in her private quarters on his spaceship. This story is rated M for mature.


**Are you still mad at me?**

 **An Alternate Old Republic erotic fanfiction**

"What do you want me to do?" Nihilus asked annoyed watching Visas slowly pacing in front of the enormous window of their spaceship.

"You know what I want." Visas replied with a flat tone.

Yes, he knew what she wanted. However, he was not going to give it to her. She was just too precious to keep around and he didn't want to lose her.

"I'm going to retire for the night. Good night." She said as she walked past him and headed back to her quarters.

Staring out the window into space, Nihilus longingly watched the countless brightly shining stars wishing that he could consume them all. His hunger was never truly quenched and he always wanted more and more.

Then his mind drifted off the stars and brought some other pleasant memories into his head. After he destroyed her planet, he brought her to his ship and kept her as his prisoner. She was bonded to him, but so far only in a platonic way.

Still, there were times when he yearned for her. Although he was not the same man as he used to be, occasionally he still craved intimacy even though slowly but surely his body was gradually disappearing to be one with the Force.

While she'd been his captive, he had seen her a few times in her private quarters taking a shower. He was greatly surprised by her elegant beauty. From his secret hiding place, he hungrily watched as she slowly lathered up her perfect body, and then she washed herself off smoothly gliding her delicate hands over her pale skin.

But the most surprising thing he had witnessed was when she intimately touched herself with her fingers, as they deftly probed at her private place, accompanied by soft, pleasurable moans. After a few minutes of watching her, he started to feel a great desire that he hadn't felt in decades. He wanted her so badly; he would have given anything just to have her even for one night.

Turning away from the window, he returned to his own private quarters. Unable to fall asleep, during the night he got up and approached her room.

She was already in bed sleeping when he walked into her room that smelled pleasantly nice. Looking toward the sitting area, his eyes landed on her clothes neatly folded on top of the large chair next to the couch.

Slowly, he walked up to the bed and watched her sleeping.

Wearing a lavender colored sleeveless nightgown, she softly snored into the deep purple velvet pillows, while her dirty blond shoulder-length hair was sticking to her forehead.

After a few seconds of gazing at her, he removed his gloves and then he lowered himself beside the bed. Reaching out, he lightly touched her hair.

Beneath his fingertips, the soft texture of her hair felt pleasantly good. Then he pulled his hand back and sniffed at his hand, smelling her intoxicating scent.

He was aware that this 'little visit' of his was wrong, but he just couldn't help himself.

He was about to get up and leave when in a soft voice, she spoke up.

"Why are you here?"

Feeling a little surprised and uncomfortable about being caught, he cleared his throat and said.

"I came to apologize."

Turning to face him, her empty eye sockets accusingly stared at him. Being a Mirakula, she had no use for eyes. Her Force sight helped her to see beyond what a regular human eye can see. She and her people were able to see the Force-sensitive individuals, such as the Jedi or the Sith.

Nihilus was very much aware of her accusing stare. He knew what he had done to her planet and to her people was unforgivable. She was never going to forgive him, however, she was now bond to him for life and if they have to spend an eternity together, he had to find a way to please her.

"Go away." She said with a hurtful tone.

"No." He firmly said. "I know I did you wrong, but I want to make it up to you."

"Make it up to me?" She asked with disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"I" He started. I want to make you…. happy."

"You could never make me happy." She snapped back.

"I want to prove your statement wrong." He said gazing at her upset face.

Sitting up on the bed, she threw her arms up and then with an ironic tone she asked.

"And how would you accomplish that?"

"Let me show you." He said as he reached for the covers and pulled it aside, exposing her long, lean legs.

When he touched her left leg, instantly she drew in a sharp intake.

"What are you doing?" She asked with amazement, feeling mesmerized by his ebony hands touching her thigh.

As he slowly ran his hand up her leg, in an amusing tone he said.

"Something I wanted to do for a while now."

"Please." She panted as he gently massaged the soft skin of her inner thigh. "You need to leave."

"Are you sure that is what you want?" He teasingly asked, while his hand moved a little further up.

At that moment Visas wasn't sure anymore what she wanted. Feeling his warm touch brought a pleasant shiver down her spine all the way to her toes. She wanted to smack his hand away, but his touch felt extremely good and secretly she wanted more.

Sensing her undecidedness, and taking liberties, he slid his hand all the way beneath her nightgown, reaching the junction of her thighs.

As soon as his fingertips touched her sex, she let out a soft low moan while she shifted on the bed. Then he started to rub his fingers on her slightly swollen bud, making her squirm and pant a little harder.

"Do you like this?" He asked watching her elated face.

"Yes." She moaned.

"Lean back." He said to her, as he gently pushed her on top of the pillows.

Complying with his orders, she lay flat on her back to enjoy what was to come.

"Now." He said in a soft voice. "Open yourself up to me."

Opening her legs wider, she allowed his hand to explore her sensitive secret spots. While his fingers tortuously teased her, she felt her pulse quicken, making her moan loudly as her orgasm rapidly approached.

She hadn't been with a man for a long time now, and feeling his skillful fingers on her made her want more than just foreplay. She wanted to feel him inside her before she would reach her peak.

"Please…stop…now." She moaned as she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I." She started, as he reluctantly removed his hand. "I want to feel you...all."

Hearing her words gave him a fluttery feeling inside his stomach. _She wants me,_ he thought with excitement.

Standing up, he removed his clothing but left his mask on.

This was the first time she had seen him without his clothes and his body looked _truly impeccable,_ she thought with awe.

"May I see your face?" She softly asked.

As his strong dark body leaned over her, in a hushed tone he said.

"No. The mask stays on."

Gently, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her arms above her head.

"Leave your hands up here." He ordered her, as he let go of her wrist and then he pulled the nightgown over her head and tossed it aside. Then he lightly ran his fingers over her face and neck down to her erect pink nipples.

One by one he gently rolled each nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making her squirm and moan louder every time he twisted the sensitive little buds.

"Ahhh...Maker." She whimpered.

Then his hands left her breasts and traveled down toward her private place.

This time, her soft folds were extremely moist and perfectly ready for him.

Placing two of his fingers inside her, he started to move his hand feeling her muscles slightly contracting beneath his fingertips. _She feels soft and beautiful,_ he thought with despair as his length rested against her inner thigh, ready to emerge within her.

Sensing her orgasm was approaching again; she wanted to feel him inside her now.

"Please." She breathlessly begged. "Take me."

Removing his hand, he grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him.

Placing himself at her entrance, he started to tease her furthermore.

He ached to be inside her, but he didn't want to rush it. He wanted to enjoy these moments. _I might not get another chance like this again,_ he thought disheartened, feeling his rigid manhood pulsing with great desire to emerge within her folds.

"Please." She begged again, as she arched her hips upward, wanting to feel him inside now.

Gradually he entered her. The extraordinary feeling she gave him made him almost lose control.

The tightness of her muscles perfectly accommodated him in a pleasurable way. As he started to move his hips, he closed his eyes as the great pleasure slowly started to build up within his body.

Feeling him inside her gave Visas an amazing sensation.

Arching up her hips, she wanted to feel more of him as he rhythmically moved his hips with hers. She was so close; she could feel it in every little fiber in her heated body.

"Faster." She begged, as her peak was now imminent.

As he picked up his pace, a loud scream left her gaping mouth from the great pleasure she had experienced as she came undone around his length.

However, he didn't want to stop, _not yet,_ he thought, keeping up his pace. He wanted to feel more. He wanted to feel all of her. He felt famished and unsatisfied. His hunger was not quenched yet.

Swiftly grabbing her by the waist, he turned her around and pulled her shapely backside toward him. Then he entered her again, and this time, his movement became dominant, as he mercilessly pounded into her.

"Ahhhhh…. please…. do not stop." She pleaded with him, as she felt the great pleasure building up inside her again.

A loud groan left his mouth sensing his orgasm was fast approaching now. Just before he reached his amazing peak, she loudly wailed into the soft pillows, as she came undone again.

Feeling her muscles tightly coiling around him, he finally lost himself within her.

The intense orgasm he had just experienced was breathtaking. For a few seconds, his heart was beating so fast, he thought it was going to burst through his ribcage at any moment.

Then he slowly slipped out of her and slumped down on the bed beside her.

Turning her body toward his, she reached out and lightly traced her fingers on his muscular frame. _He looks beautiful,_ she thought with a bittersweet smile, watching his wide chest rising with each breath.

Suddenly, he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her hand up to his masked face.

Placing her hand in front of his mouth, he then kissed each finger, savoring the softness of her fingertips.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked gazing at her hand.

His question left her amazed. Pulling her hand back, she placed her arms beneath the pillows and then with a mischievous smile she said.

"Of course."

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my short sexy story :D Reviews are welcome! Thank you for your support! And don't forget to check out my other stories here on Fanfiction, or my Sci-fi/Fantasy books, Chora and Marked on Amazon Kindle.**

 ** ** **Also look me up on Pinterest, Facebook, Deviantart, Tumbrl or on Instagram/editsullivan or/editsullispice for some sexy illustrations.******

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


End file.
